Snippets of A Broken Future
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Fate is endlessly whimsical. A broken future. A wish. FEATURING CLASS 1-A!
1. One

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei.**

 **Author's Note** : Hello, folks! A newbie here! This is the first time I ever write a fanfic for this fandom. Hope you all enjoy! Now, onto the story…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: One.**

 _This is a story of a broken future that once was._

 _Twenty different people. Different ideologies. Different choices. Different paths._

 _All aiming to become a hero at one point in their life._

 _Once classmates and comrades and friends._

 _Circumstances set them all apart._

 _Even so…_

 _A single fleeting wish was buried in the deepest part of their sealed heart._

 _That one same wish was whispered._

 _I wish…_

* * *

Inside a recently rebuilt place that once went by the name of Tartarus before it was reduced to dust and rubles, two men were holding a conversation with a layer of glass separating them.

"For the last time, I don't know where Shigaraki is." The man with stitches on his face said in a bored tone.

"… That's a lie. Tell me his location." The man with two different hair colors that was equally split by half being red and the other being white said in a flat tone.

"Do you know where Bakugou and his Chaos buddies are right now? No? Well, the same fucking goes for me. Instead of questioning me about his whereabouts, you should put your effort and time in finding him on something else that will actually give you a damn result. Honestly, even with you and that Midoriya kid being the top two heroes, you guys still haven't manage to find Shigaraki yet? Pathetic. You guys suck big time." The man behind the glass sneered.

The tiniest scowl appeared on the younger man face for a brief second before it vanished and he changed the conversation. "How are you doing here, Touya?"

He glared. "Don't call me by that name! I go by Dabi now."

"You still haven't answered the question."

"Just peachy. Why are you even asking? Stop pretending like you care, perfect brat!" He snapped.

"Mom wants to know. Fuyumi and Natsuo too. And him." He said the last part in a whisper, almost as if he was afraid to anger the man.

"And I do too." He added softly.

Dabi twitched before looking away, "As I said, just fucking peachy here."

Shouto starred before he finally nodded, "I will come back again later."

"… How's mom?" The question was asked in a tiny voice, barely above a whisper.

Shouto who was about to leave by the door glanced back but Touya was still looking away.

"She is fine now. She and dad are finally reconciling. Dad… he truly changes for the better… just the other day, Fuyumi and Natsuo moved back with us." He stopped for a moment before continuing in a soft voice, "we are all waiting for you."

When there was no reply, he moved again to leave.

Just before the door was closed, he barely heard his older brother's voice.

"Stupid."

The door was closed with a smile.

Forgive but never forget. The only way to that path is to keep moving forward.

 _Todoroki Shouto. The Number Two Pro Hero, Shouto._

* * *

"On that day, All For One told everyone that the battle between his successor and All Might's successor will be never ending." The woman told the man sitting infront of her, "but, you see, Deku-kun is a true hero. Even after everything, he still wished to save that Shigaraki guy. His heart is too good, you know. Too pure. He remains untainted throughout this changing society."

The woman continued with a smile. "But I am different. I could never forgive what Shigaraki did to my parents."

"Deku-kun will never be able to stop him despite his best. He will never be able to stop Shigaraki Tomura."

"Because the only way to stop him is to kill him." The man said lightly behind the dark masker that covered both of his nose and mouth.

"Yes." She agreed.

"But… you see, I want Deku-kun to stay the same way. That's why, I am the one that's going to stop him. I am different now. I can do it." She said with a strong resolution in her eyes.

The black-haired man closed his cat-like eyes. "You are indeed proving to be a very different person now, Uraraka Ochako."

He leaned forward, his mechanical prosthetic arms that were covered by the long-sleeve of his shirt and the dark gloves he wore rested lightly on his knees. "As per our early agreement, I will help out you and your cause as long as you help out me and mine."

Her eyes darken. "There will be no trying to go after Lemillion-kun or Eri-chan."

The man raised his arms in mock surrender. "What can I do? I am just an armless and quirkless man, needing a thing like prosthetic to help him with daily basis now days. I will be killed immediately in the crossfire that will surely happen should I tried to do that and while I wished for death once upon a time, I honestly don't feel like kicking the bucket now before both of our goals are reached." Then, in a serious manner, he continued, "So long you help me return the Yakuza to it is former glory, I will help you to kill Shigaraki Tomura."

Suddenly, the woman sitting beside Uraraka snapped out, "Hey! Watch it! Those are my babies you are talking about!"

"Of course, my deepest apologies, Hatsume-san."

The woman just returned her focus to her data pad, seemingly became disinterested with her surrounding again.

"I do earnestly hope you are not planning to betray me behind my back, Chisaki-kun. Yakuza, after all, have their code of honor. You told me that you are a Yakuza and not a villain bastard, aren't you? I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself this time." Uraraka began with a smile, "but, considering Sir Nighteye's death and what you generally did in the past, you hypocritical shit, let me tell you that losing both of your arms will feel like a paradise compared to what I am going to do to you should you ever try to betray me."

"Like I said, I am just an armless and quirkless man now. I don't hold a candle to you." The former Yakuza boss of The Eight Precepts said in a disarming tone.

"Ah, but we both know that's a lie, Chisaki kai. After all, this is where your strongest weapon lies." Uraraka said while pointing to her head with a finger.

Chisaki just smiled behind his masker and cocked his head, "Called me Overhaul. What would you like to be called, Uraraka Ochako?"

"… Uravity."

People changes but it is not always for the better.

 _Uraraka Ochako. Uravity, the co-leader of the Neo Eight Precepts of Death._

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, that's it for now, I guess. Please don't forget to leave a comment on your way out, readers! Thank you.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei.**

 **Author's Note:** Here is the second one. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Two.**

"My hero comrades all laid down their life in order to protect this fragile peace." A young man wearing glasses opened his speech with this sentence.

He continued, "Every single one of them have earned my utmost respect in every possible manners."

"So, here is my question, to you who are called the leaders of the world… The government of this society… While my fallen comrades forfeited their own life, leaving behind their loved ones as a sacrifice to the cause… While we all fought to the last and shed blood for the cause… Where were you? And What were you doing?"

The questions were asked quietly and very calmly yet it resounded throughout the broadcast.

The world answered with a silence.

'Back then, I could neither accept nor understand The Hero Killer, Stain… no, Akaguro Chizome's motive. In my anger for what he did to my brother, I couldn't see pass anything.'

The young man closed his eyes in reminisce to the past, 'I do now. After all this time, I finally understand. Someone must do something for the sake of this society. To repair what is broken. Even it means going against the law. Even it means going against everything that you believe. Even it means tainting yourself.'

In his eyes, flashed a conviction which rivaled that of the man once known as The Hero Killer.

This young man, _Iida Tenya._

 _Former pro hero and the youngest leader figure of a rising political party._

* * *

An old man was desperately reaching for his medicine with his shaking hand.

The hand was crushed by a foot that mercilessly stepped on it.

His scream was muffled by the tapes surrounding his mouth.

Then, a few heartbeats later, the old man passed away.

"Thanks, old man. Everything went according to the plan." He whispered and removed his foot.

He smiled. "Now, become another stepping stone towards the path of true peace."

On that day, a funeral was held for the Prime Minister of Japan.

'You see, my way is faster, Iida…'

 _Sero Hanta. Assassin._

* * *

The girl stopped to briefly look on the news.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I am just a normal civilian now. It no longer concerns me."

She resumed her walk.

 _Asui Tsuyu. Just a normal civilian._

* * *

"Well, Viewers, look at all the people gathered here! Every single one of them is here for Creati!" The reporter said excitedly while gesturing with one of her hands towards the mass of people behind her.

"They are all Creation! Creation, as we all know, is how Creati's fans proudly called themselves! They keep growing in numbers ever since Creati takes not only singing and modeling but also acting as well! Shall we try to talk to one of them? Okay, let's go! Ah, hello, you there! May I know your name, sir? Are you a Creation?"

"The name is Kanata Yuu! I am a Creation!" He said easily with a big smile.

"Why did you decide to become a Creation, Kanata-san?"

Without losing his smile, he raised his arm and removed the black cloth material that covered his wrist. Scars from self-harm were shown in a baring manners.

"It was a hard time back then and I was quite the suicidal person. I mean, it was a touch and go back then, a bruise with death is really a scary thing. Everything's okay now though. Things get better. It was all hanks to Creati and her songs that I managed to pull through and got myself a help! I am really glad I did! Because…"

A little girl slammed herself to the man.

"Papa! Papa! They sell a merchandise of Creati over there! C'mon, take a look! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Ah, yes, yes, my little princess." He covered his wrist and picked the little girl up.

"Well, I have to go now." Kanata waved at the camera.

"Oh! Thank you very much for your time, sir!" The reporter said brightly before continuing, "Well, that sure was a surprise! Are you all still with me, Viewers? Let's move on to the next person!"

"Do you even need to ask? She is probably the prettiest woman alive! Her songs are all beautiful too."

"I just love her personality! Like she is the world's number one idol and she is so humble to everyone! She even replied my fan mail! She is so caring to all her fans!"

"How would you describe Creati with one word?"

"Genius"

"Filthy rich. Oh, wait! That's two words! Damn! This is actually kind of difficult."

"Perfect"

"Legend. She is a legend. She will never be forgotten and her songs will always be remembered. All the generations to come will hear her name."

"Goddess."

"One word ain't enough, you bitch! Are you trying to kill my brain?!"

"Alright! Any questions for Creati?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Can you cook?"

"What's your favorite ice cream's flavor?"

"How are you so good at everything? Were you just born with all the gifts?"

"Why are you so blessed by the heaven up above?"

"If given the chance, what would you like to tell Creati?"

"My friends took me to one of your live concerts. I fell in love with you at first fight. If Deku is the number one pro hero and you are the number one idol then I am your number one Creation! I love you! I want to marry you. Can I marry you? Please let me marry you! If I can't marry you, then no one is allowed to marry you either!"

"I was born with a disability. The doctors said I could have a chance to walk properly with a surgery. I was really scared to go through the surgery. Like what if I still couldn't walk even after the surgery? Creati was the one who gave me courage through her song. Well, look at me now! I am standing and walking with my own two feet. So, from the bottom of my heart, truly, thank you, Creati. You are my hero."

"You are the best Creati but please make the ticket more cheaper! You are killing my wallet here!"

"Why go to the live concert? Why not just watch from home since all her shows will be broadcasted in television? Are you not scared of a villain attack in a big open space where many people gathered like this here?"

"Eh, the feel is different when you are just watching at home and when you are here in live."

"The villain is the one who should be scared. Just look at how many guards are here for Creati. Beside, who would dare to hurt or ruin Creati's show? The enemy of Creati is the enemy of the world. The president of the United States even once said so himself when he came to her show in person along with his family."

"Please don't use that word. Either you are a Creation or you are not. That's all there to it. And honestly? I am more scared of the extremist faction of Creation rather than anything else in the world."

"Well, sit tightly, Viewers! It doesn't matter whether you are a hero or a villain! Quirk or quirk less! A vigilante or just a normal civilian! Rich or poor! Young or old! Man or woman! What your religion is or where you come from all become meaningless here! Because we are all one and the same here! Creati's fans, Creation! AND HERE SHE COMES! YAOYOROZU MOMO! CREATI!"

Then, her voice was drowned by the crazy shouts of the fan boys and fan girls alike.

 _Yaoyorozu Momo. Creati, the world's number one idol._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's all for this chapter. See you on the third one!


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei.**

 **Author's Note** : Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Jirou-san, thank you for your hard work today!"

"What are you talking about? You are the one doing all the hard work out there."

The girl in dress shook her head. "That's not true! It is all thanks to Jirou-san's hard work that everything like this!"

Kyouka just rolled her eyes. "Whatever… go get rest now. You have another busy schedule tomorrow."

"I just hope that all of our hard work are useful and not in vain. If there is someone out there who couldn't be saved in time by the heroes, I hope our songs could reach them and help them heal… so that, there won't be another Shigaraki Tomura born in this world." Momo clasped her hands together like in a prayer.

Kyouka's eyes soften. "For now though, the idol needs her rest. I am your manager. I have only your best interest in mind. I say you go to sleep now."

"Eh? But I am not tire-" Her sentence was cut by her own yawn.

"See? Lie down and rest now."

"Jirou-san… everyone went on their separate way after Bakugou-san and Kirishima-san's betrayal… I am glad you are here… thank you for staying by my side…" With that, Yaoyorozu Momo entered into a dreamless sleep.

"… how do you expect me to reply to that?" She mumbled.

 _Jirou Kyouka. A manager._

* * *

"Ah, Aizawa-sensei! Have you seen either Shinsou or Ojiro around?"

Aizawa turned, "First, just call me Aizawa, we are all colleagues now. Hitoshi is teaching with Ojiro right now. Why are you searching for them?"

"Aizawa-sensei will always be our teacher." Shouji said in a calm manner, "You see, I heard Shinsou got hurt from their last spar. I am here to give him some medicines."

"You can wait in the teacher's lounge. I am just about to go there. Just a warning though, it is pretty noisy there, Hizashi has been shouting non-stop about Creati's newest show."

"Can I leave this with you? My shift with Recovery Girl will begin in a few minutes."

"Oh, quite in hurry, aren't you? Sure, I guess. Just leave it to me. You better go now if you don't want to be late."

"Thanks, Aizawa-sensei!"

Aizawa sighed. "Well, look at how unexpected they all turn out…"

 _Shouji Mezo. Underground pro hero and Recovery Girl's apprentice._

 _Ojiro Mashirao. Underground pro hero and U. A. Teacher._

* * *

"Your cake is really the best, Sato-san! Sugarman is probably the most popular café around here."

"Thank you. I am glad I could make people happy with my cake."

 _Sato Rikido. The owner of Sugarman Café._

* * *

A boy looked on his reflection in the mirror.

He smiled shakily on his own appearance, all covered in blood.

"Yeah… this is who I am now… the real me…. true and free… a villain…"

A mad laugh.

 _Mineta Minoru. A villain._

* * *

"Animals are better than human, remember that." A man said to the animals around him, "Mankind are like bug. They are doomed to be crushed by their superior, us."

"Their demise will end this world suffering. The world will begin anew! You are all the savior of this world! And I will become the savior of saviors."

The shy boy died a long time ago. From his ashes, rose a new person.

 _Kouda Kouji. An occult leader._

"Yuga, locking yourself won't solve anything! At least, talk to mom. Please."

"Any changes?"

"Non. I guess I will try again tomorrow."

"I just wished that I could wake up one day and his sparkly old self will come back."

"None of us want this to happen… after that incident…"

A broken sob.

"We could only pray that God will show us his way."

Resignation.

 _Aoyama Yuga. A recluse._

* * *

"Pleasure to work with you, girl." An old man said to a seemingly thin air.

"The same goes for you, Giran-san. Next week. Same time. Let's exchange information again."

The old man just grinned and lit up his cigarette.

"I suppose I am an old man now. I have seen many people in my life. In all those years, I have never meet anyone as good and effective as you. Aren't you a brilliant thing? Where are you hiding all this time? Oh, wait! You are invisible!" The old man laughed at his own joke.

 _Hagakure Toru. Information broker._

* * *

"I assumed you have been briefed of this mission."

"Yes…"

"Well, I hope you understand the importance of this mission. Failure is not an option. Hawks splendidly done his job to the end. As Hawks' prodigy, I wish only the same result if not a better one."

He bowed. "I understand."

There was a raging internal conflict within him. Between his duty as a pro hero to the society and his ties and friendship as both former classmates and friends to Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijirou.

 _'… why me?'_

 _'Hawks… back then… how did you feel?'_

 _'I…'_

 _Tokoyami Fumikage. A double spy agent._

* * *

 _"The League of Chaos have strike once again! The pro heroes and polices alike were all left in shamble. As for the casualties… "_

In one of the hideouts, Bakugou Katsuki motionlessly starred at the television infront of him.

"Feeling regret?"

Bakugou scoffed. "Like hell. I fucking choose this. Are you, asshole?"

His companion just sighed. "You know, you don't need to pretend infront of me."

He gave Katsuki a little smile. "And I choose to follow you out of my own free will. So, no, I have no regret."

Bakugou ignored him and started to walk outside.

He stopped for a moment by the door.

"Oy, Kirishima."

Still with his back turned to Kirishima, Bakugou continued, "Thanks, man."

He slammed the door shut.

Kirishima closed his eyes and grinned. "Heh. You don't need to mention it."

 _Bakugou Katsuki. Leader of The Chaos League. The Symbol of Chaos._

 _Kirishima Eijirou. Second-in-command of The Chaos League._

* * *

In a dark alley, a little boy with a quirk that made him glow in the dark was bullied by three boys older than him by a few years.

"What a freak! He really glowed in the dark just like they said!" One of the bullies spat and laughed.

The little boy whimpered, "Please, stop it... you are hurting me…"

"Shut up, you freak!" The bully raised his hand, aiming to hit the little boy again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a spit of acid landed on the bully's hand. He screamed in pain.

"I really hate bullies."

A shoot of electric hit another one of the bullies and he fell to the ground with a scream of pain.

"Me too."

The last of the bullies fell to his knees and trembled in pain. "Wa-wait… you guys are Alien Queen and Chargebolt! Wait! Please spare me! I won't do this ever again."

"Oh, it seems like we are getting quite famous here." The man said casually.

The pink woman just ignored him and chose to focus her attention on the bully.

"Did you?"

"Hu-huh?"

"Did you stop when he asked you too?" She asked menacingly.

"No, wait, I mean… I… we were all just having fun! No harm done!"

"No harm done?" Kaminari asked quietly.

"I… I mean… we…"

"There is no excuse for this! Ah, this is why I hate bullies! They are all so stupid!" The woman snapped and spat her acid all over the boy which resulted in him screaming in pain on the ground.

For a good measure, Kaminari electrocuted all the bullies until they lost consciousness.

"Ah, that felt good."

"Th-thank you." The bullied boy quietly thanked them.

Ashido just cocked her head, "Next time, have the courage to stand up for yourself. You can do it if you try."

Just another day for the lightning man. Just another dance for the pink woman.

Sometimes rules are meant to be broken. The infamous vigilantes strike again.

 _Kaminari Denki. Chargebolt, vigilante._

 _Ashido Mina. Alien Queen, vigilante._

* * *

Two childhood friends stood side by side, setting their gaze to the rising sun.

"Funny how it all become like this."

The society was changing and not exactly for the better. After the incident that some referred to as 'The Cleansing' and some as 'The Wipe Out' which caused was still unknown even in this point of time, those with quirks were quickly oppressed and feared while those without quirks who were formerly shunned and the majority of the people who lost their quirks after the incident quickly gained power and raised in society.

The corrupted and unjust society worsen.

"I am the number one pro hero now just like All Might and yet I am powerless to do anything. I cannot protect everyone with a smile. I feel so useless. It is like I am just a puppet with a string attached on me, free and ready to be used however they like."

Bakugou scoffed. "Well, let's just hope your fucking plan work, Deku. Otherwise I am gonna kick your shitty ass so hard you won't be able to walk for fucking weeks."

His eyes hardened. "It will work. Everything won't be in vain."

"So? How are we going to fucking decide this? Who is going to become the hero and who is going to become the villain?"

A shy grin, "Well, actually, I got an idea…"

 _We will decide it with luck._

Paper beats rock.

And just like that, it was decided.

Bakugou raised his fist. "Yo, Deku…"

"I know, Kacchan." Midoriya bumped his fist with his own.

To secure a better future for the next generation, two childhood friends walked a different path. The one with the gifted quirk walked into darkness that marked his first step as a villain while the other continued on the light path of a hero.

To bring down the villains and the underworld from the inside…

To reform the hero system and repair the corrupt and unjust society from the inside…

To create a sanctuary for those with or without a quirk…

Never forget who you are.

 _'Kacchan…'_

 _'Deku…'_

"You don't need to worry. Everything is fine now. Why? Because I am here!"

You are not alone…

 _Midoriya Izuku. All Might's successor. Ninth holder of One For All. The Number One Pro Hero, Deku. The Symbol of Order._

* * *

 _I wish…_

 _I wish that we could go back to those halcyon days…_

 _Those days where we all could laugh and fool around together freely…_

 _But…_

 _Such an impossible wish…_

 _Was heard by a being called Fate…_

 _And so Fate laughed…_

 _And snapped it is fingers._

 _The universe TWIST._

* * *

 **Author's Note** : That's all for this story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
